A Sea of Stars
by S.N. Novellas
Summary: A little Luvia/Jucy drabble. Rated T to be safe, and if you don't like girl/girl pairings then I wouldn't advise reading this.


**A/N:** Hey-oh guys, Stella here! So, I did a thing. It just came to me in the middle of a class, and after some expanding and polishing, I figured I'd leave it here for you lovelies.

These two are so precious. When Juvia's not a psycho-stalker and forcing her fantasies onto Gray, she's super freaking sweet and mature and chill as hell, and Lucy is a walking ball of sunshine with just a twinge of kick-ass (okay, more than a twinge). They'd be so sweet together, and I'm all aboard the overprotective-babe train.

This isn't really written in the typical fanfiction format, and the perspectives switch on a kind of pattern right up until the very end. Sorry if it's confusing (and just generally bad), just how it came out of the brain, and stars know what goes on in there on the average day. (Hint: just a bunch of shipping nonsense and trig puns.)

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, this fanfiction is owned by me, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Without further adieu, I give you...

* * *

 _ **~*Sea of Stars*~**_

Written by:

Stella Nova  
(S.N. Novellas)

* * *

We're beautiful, shimmering as we mirror one another and dotted with the burning white of far-off places, speckled with ripples as each movement within us expands, intensifies, comes to life. We come in shades of blues and greens, in pinks and violets, in golds and every color in between. The heavens above and waters below turning and churning in rhythm. Reflected in each other, we're never apart, moving together for as long as we've existed. An ocean and a sky, a sea of stars.

It's empty, so barren without her. I need her, her bright laughs and warm eyes and sudden squeaks of surprise. I need her tears of sorrow and those of joy, I need the way her blue curls will cascade through my fingers, how her rain will make our heavenly sea seem to fall. My raindrop.

I need my sea.

It's empty, so barren without her. I need her, her terrible jokes and joyous bellows. I need her soft gazes, her gentle touches, and I need to give her the same. I need her sunshine smile and gold-spun hair, her chocolate eyes that promised a home. I need her light, how she would brighten the room when only her name was mentioned, how she would hold me in her arms and light up my life. My light.

I need my star.

It was hard at first. We wanted to love but couldn't, kept apart by stereotypes. We belonged to someone else, _with_ someone else. That's what we were told, not what we said. That's what we were shown, not what we wanted.

I didn't love him, not the way I was told to. As friends, we were close, but those onyx eyes saw me as I saw another. My fingers itched to curl through locks of wavy blue, not spiked pink. My heart yearned for porcelain skin, not skin tanned by his own flames. He was fire. He was not my raindrop.

He was not my sea.

I didn't love him, not the way I was told to. I had, once, but those faded feelings were no longer his to claim. My fingers desired blonde locks to card through, not his dark navy blue My heart yearned for sun-kissed skin, not flesh pale and cold as the snow. He was ice. He was not my light.

He was not my star.

Disbelief, disagreement, disheartenment. They didn't believe in me, in her, in we. They did not want to see our happiness blossom, not at the cost of the two men we left behind, but they do not choose who we are. We chose us, and it took time for them to see this. We had all of the time in the world.

I lived for those moments, proudly displaying her hand in mine, letting her lips caress my own in a show of love and determination. I lived for the moments where she would wave them off like pesky flies, where she kept me for herself, shooed them and left no room for them to speak against it. I lived for those moments where she hugged me close, wiped my tears and whispered promises of okays and alrights and togethers.

I lived for the comfort of a raindrop, the calm of the sea.

I lived for those moments where she would smile reassuringly at me, spread her sunshine despite the clouds looming overhead. I lived for those moments where people gave us disapproving looks and she would laugh, laugh at them, laugh at onlookers, laugh at the world, laugh like they were nothing but a simple passing joke and looked to me, letting me in on her own amusement. I lived for those moments where she kissed my cheek with a grin and whispered words of we'll never give in.

I lived for the warmth of a light, the passion of a shooting star.

We lived for those moments where we could prove to the world that we were real, that we were special, that we were us. We lived for each other's love just as we did for each others' anger.

Her bright eyes darkening, her hand raising, and a storm. My sea came crashing down around him, around them, around it all. But not me, no, never me. Her storms brewed only for the worst of them. She came gently down around me, wrapped in cool arms that greeted me with nothing but love and possession and hers.

I belonged to the sea.

Her warm eyes cool as stones, fist clenched, and words. She lashed out at him, at them, at all. She let her words fly through the air like barbs, like bullets, let them come up like a shield. But no, not towards me. Never me. She came gently to me, with words of love and possession and hers.

I belonged to the stars.

Things changed. We were accepted, at long last, and we were happier than ever before. We were together, always a sea of stars.

Dancing on feet as though she were dancing on clouds, hand outstretched, twirling, spinning, being. Grace. Hair flowing like a stream, cheeks pink like coral, eyes as blue as the ocean she was. Movements like the tide greeted me at every turn, and it took everything in me to move.

I was always amazed by my sea.

Dancing on feet as though she were on top of the world, hands to the sky, twirling, spinning, laughing. Excitement. Hair shimmering like the heavens in the sun's rays and eyes, no matter how she moved, only for me. Brown, expansive as the galaxies above, and so warm I couldn't keep my heart in my chest.

I was always amazed by my star.

We loved like love was the air we breathed, the floor we walked on, the sights we saw. We loved like it was everywhere, loved as if loveless were a word of myth, an idea of far-away legends. We loved as though there was no cloud, only a silver lining.

When I was smiling, she returned it with the softness of a stream. When I laughed, hers echoed like sweet trickles over rocks, and when I cried, her tears came too. Whether loud as a storm or soft as a drizzle, they fell as mine. When I was angry, her wrath surged like a tsunami, but when I was hurt, it came like a typhoon. When she fell, it was hard, fast, like that of a waterfall, but she always rose as gracefully as mist.

I love my sea.

When I was smiling, she returned it with the brightness of the heavens. When I laughed, hers bounced like light across the land, and when I cried, her tears came too. Whether they came large as the sun or small as the tiniest spark, they fell as mine. When I was angry, her wrath burst forth with luminescence, but when I was hurt, it came like the most brilliant illumination. When she fell, it was hard, fast, like that of a meteorite, but she always rose as wonderfully as the sunrise.

I love my star.

Then came the day we both waited for, the day we yearned for, the day we knew was coming although 'when' was the mystery of it all. Then came the day when everything fell apart, so beautifully, so brokenly, so perfectly imperfect. The day we would always remember.

I watched as she turned to me with bright, cheerful eyes, eyes that saw through my masterpiece the moment I'd brought her to a halt. Tears of joy came forth as I pulled the soft blue box from the pocket of my coat, falling to one knee and smiling up at her with everything in me. Hands soft as silk flew to cover trembling lips, and I let my own fall open, prepared to give her nary a reason to say no.

I couldn't imagine a life without my sea.

I blinked away every droplet from my vision as she spoke, only for new to take their place as the words she sent to me were beautiful, eloquent, glorious. I listened with happy sobs and watery laughs as she recounted, recollected, reminisced about all we had been and were and would be. Nothing could have kept me from falling to my knees and tossing my arms around her.

I couldn't imagine a life without my star.

It came quickly, wonderfully, happily. The guild was abuzz with work and talk and laughter and smiles as everything fell into place. We stood apart, so close to being together, so far from ever letting go.

Pink petals, white ribbons, and beauty. Hips swaying, eyes brimming, and a smile as wide as an ocean. Each step she took left me breathless, each pause between had me gasping to fill my lungs before I lost it again. Blue hair in waves and curls down her back, each curve shown brilliantly as she was wrapped in white. Suddenly she was there, her hands in mine, and her lips formed the words I had been longing to hear.

"I do," said the sea.

Pink flowers, white archways, and beauty. Head high, eyes alight, and a smile that lit the room. Each step I took left me breathless, for she grew ever more beautiful with every inch I grew closer. Golden hair held in a braided bun, curls framing her face and adorned with white pins, a dress billowing like the sun's rays. Suddenly I was there, hands held carefully in hers, and her lips formed the words I had been longing to hear.

"I do," replied the star.

Weeks, months, years, decades of joy. Ups and downs, lefts and rights, wills and will-nots accompanied every day, but at the end of it all, we were there, together. Even when the hairs atop our heads turned silver, when our eyes lost their vibrant shine, though never their light. We were there, beneath the stark lights of the guild's infirmary, the occasional beep informing us of heartbeats that we longed to hear as we held each other's weathered hands.

Years of missions, of laughs, of tears, of us. Every moment spent hand in hand, face to face, back to back, spells mingling. Family growing, expanding to accommodate new members into our life. Days with friends, days with only the two of us. So much happiness in such a short time, years that flew by like seconds as we looked back on it all. It had been so long, yet not long at all. But all of it was spent together. Whether finding each other, meeting, talking, feeling, aging… it had always been us. Her and I, she and me, both, we. Forever's and eternities.

Fingers entwined, we knew. We knew it was done, that our story had ended, but still, we smiled as the world faded around us.

We never had to live without each other.

I never had to experience a life without my sea.

We never had to part ways, at least not for long.

I never had to experience a life without my star.

We still danced, hand in hand, the heavens above and waters below turning and churning in rhythm. Reflected in each other, we were never apart, constantly changing, growing, loving. Like the day we first fell, we never outgrew this feeling, this sensation of endless love that encompassed every breath we took. Even when the beeping came to a halt, when the guild members both new and old let their tears fall, we never let it fade.

Even in death, we were unstoppable. Unbreakable. Unending.

Even in death, we were us. We were love in it's entirety.

Together, a sea of stars.


End file.
